Such a Sad Song to Sing
by missingyouforever
Summary: What would you do for your best friend? What would you be without your best friend? When you have to see your best friend in terrible shape who would you turn to? Whose shoulder would you cry on? Think about it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own the characters they belong to the traitors at Disney that are canceling her show.

* * *

Tara coughed feeling like shit. Opening her eyes she realized that her head was pounding...and that god had made the sun just to mess with her. Wincing she stood, and fell right back onto her bed when the world started to spin. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _Tara turned her head slightly faster than she should have causing her head to spin. She was up late and Bonnie was in her drive way waiting for her.

She tried to stand up again, this time making it about seven steps before she started coughing so violently that it brought her to her knees. She knew that she had to get down stairs to tell Bonnie to go ahead. Bonnie would get mad at her if she didn't. So Tara crawled to the stairs coughing, her world spinning.

When she made it half way down she tried to stand to make better time and tripped as her vision blurred. The next thing she knew she was at the foot of the stairs coughing her body racking. She was shivering. It was just so cold. So cold.

The edges of her vision were beginning to go black, that was when she heard…the sound of keys in her front door. She wanted to see Bonnie walk in, to tell her that she was sorry for being late, and she tried. But she just caused herself more pain, and more coughing.

"Tara!"

She heard someone running over to her, then felt a cold hand on her head. She wanted to shrug it off as she shivered.

"God Tara are you alright? Can you talk to me?"

Tara opened her eyes to see Bonnie's face and feet Bonnie life her up and carried her over to the couch.

"Bonnie?"

It sounded like a whisper and Bonnie was already calling for an ambulance as she held her best friend. How could this have happened?

"Tara what happened?"

"I fell."

Bonnie nodded and just sat there holding Tara with tears in her eyes. Tara was bleeding from a cut over her right eye and Bonnie wanted to stop the bleeding. She wanted to make Tara never have fallen.

"I'm so sorry I should have come to check on you earlier."

Tara just stared at her. Her eyes were glazing over and Bonnie stared at her best friend. The person that had been there when she had her car accident. The person that had been there when she had cried herself to sleep after Brick had broken up with her. The person that had been there when…when…when…she couldn't even think of a time when there had been no Tara.

Bonnie heard sirens and soon men in paramedic outfits came into the house and took Tara away from Bonnie. She just stared as one of them looked at her then steered her into the ambulance.

They were at the hospital in less than five minutes and Tara was rolled away from Bonnie.

That was when Bonnie fell to her knees crying. That was when Kim walked in and saw her on the floor of Middleton Hospital crying.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

See Bonnie dose have a heart. Well when it comes to Tara.

The next chapter should have some more Bonnie like comments...I hope


	2. Chapter 2

Kim stared at Bonnie who she had lead to a chair instead of the floor in the hospital. That could be just a little unsanitary not that Bonnie cared at the moment. 

"Bonnie just tell me what happened."

Bonnie, who seemed to be having a panic attack, looked at Kim then the wall, to the door, and they finally rested upon the double doors that they had taken Tara through. Her best friend…her best friend. 

Bonnie could feel hot tears streaming down her face and knew that her mascara had to be running, but what was the point in fixing it without Tara? 

"I went over to her apartment she was emancipated a few years ago. She's had a pretty rough life. So I was over at her apartment and I was waiting out in the yard but then I thought to go in. Just in time to watch her fall down the stairs. It's all my fault Kim. She was my best friend and she was there for me through it all. I will never understand why she stayed with me but she did Kim. How can I ever live with myself if she dies?"

Bonnie was still crying and struggling to breath and the orderlies were giving them weird looks. Kim not knowing what to do, took Bonnie into her arms and just sat there letting Bonnie cry on her shoulder and seeming to calm her down. 

"I'm gonna call Ron and have him bring us some lunch what would you like Bonne?"

"As if I could ever eat at a time like this."

"Yeah um. Ron could you bring Bonnie a salad?...Thanks Ron you rock."

Kim hung up her phone and walked back over to Bonnie and sat down next to her placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. 

"So Possible why are you here?"

Kim just lifted up her mission shirt to show the rows of stitches that had been used to put humpty dumpty back together again…er…patch up a gash on her stomach. Bonnie's eyes widened and she stared at Kim for a second. 

"Have you ever come to practice with something like that? Is that why you've been late to some of the practices."

Bonnie could only stare as Kim nodded. 

_God, how self absorbed can I be? My best friend is in the hospital and I don't even notice when someone who has saved my life more than once is hurt. What kind of person can I be?_

Kim just sat there as Bonnie cried on her shoulder. 

That was when her mom came out of the doors that Bonnie had been watching and started walking towards them. 

"Bonnie? Tara is now stable and in ICU I think that it would be a good idea if you stayed with her. She broke a few ribs and her leg with that fall. She also has a very milled concussion nothing to worry about. We think that she has pneumonia. We have her on oxygen and antibiotics. She's in room 432."

Bonnie bolted for the stairs the moment that Ms. Possible closed her mouth and was at Tara's side in moments. 

She sat next to her best friend in the chair next to her hospital bed holding Tara's hand. She wasn't leaving her best friend. There was no force on earth that could keep her away from Tara. 

Kim walked into the room and looked at Bonnie putting a salad on the table next to a water and a coke. 

"Umm. Bonnie I called you mom and told her that you would be staying here with Tara for a while. You know if you want to spent the night. So you don't have to worry and if you need anything you know my number. 

Bonnie nodded without looking away from Tara and Kim walked over and gave her shoulder a squeeze then walked out of the room. 

After five hours sitting next to she watched as Tara's eyes twitched then opened. Bonnie squeezed Tara's hand and Tara squeezed back.

"Hey…your up."

"Yeah," Tara said before bursting into a coughing fit. Bonnie sprung into action taking Tara into her arms and holding her as she coughed as she pulled out Tara's inhaler. She held it to Tara's blue lips and pushed down hearing a puff. 

"Thanks B."

"Shh Tara catch your breath first. I'll be here later when you get out we can go to Club Banana my treat. All of my jeans are so last month." 

Bonnie still was holding Tara who she gently placed back onto the bed and Tara seemed to be falling asleep. Tara seemed like she was trying to fight it but was failing and Bonnie knew what she needed. 

"Go to sleep Tar."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Always."


End file.
